1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an autonomous lighting device, and more particularly, to an autonomous lighting device for providing indications of the proximity of a rotor blade of a helicopter.
2. Description of Related Art
Various devices are currently used to illuminate the blades of a helicopter. For example, illumination of the rotor blades can be done by attachment of a chemiluminescent light stick to the tips of the blades. The chemiluminescent light provides an indication of the position of the rotor blade's tips. However, this system must generally be loaded prior to each use. In addition, it is not possible to selectively turn the device on and off in flight.